


Making Memories

by Milotics



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underwater, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotics/pseuds/Milotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae's attitude makes for a new experience in Khao Yai National Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the "public sex" tag because they don't have sex and it's not exactly in public, no one's around, but technically it is in a public place. It is also hinted that Youngjae has a thing for public sex, so just a heads up in case you want to know. 
> 
> Please tell me if I should add another tag!

Surprisingly, the water in the lake is rather cool.

Youngjae dives under and follows his boyfriend, who’s already waded further. The water is about chest-high and just clear enough to make out the sand and little shells and rocks on the bottom, rays of sunlight flowing over them. He brushes the hair and water out of his face when he comes up, only to get more of the latter splashed on him by Daehyun. He gasps, moving as if to slap him in return.

“Asshole,” he mutters, not able to hold in his laughter. Daehyun is teasing him, and he shows that grin that’s so typically him, defying and inviting at the same time.

And Youngjae is supposed to be mad, but he just can’t, not now anyways, so he plays along and puts Daehyun in a headlock to drag him underwater. Daehyun lets him, after drawing a deep breath, and pulls Youngjae under as well.

Thailand is sunny, humid and overall too hot, while it’s not even full summer yet, and Youngjae despises it. They’re on vacation, and he really gets Daehyun’s eagerness of wanting to see and do everything they can, but it’s too much. It’s been a week full of sweaty, busy days, and he nearly hit Daehyun on the back of his head with a rock this morning when he said that they were going to walk several kilometers in the heat, through the jungle, just to get to a small lake and waterfall.

He was really mad. All the trouble, for a waterfall.

And he’s still mad, kind of.

Because it’s hard to stay mad at Daehyun now, with the resfreshing water and forest scent and okay, maybe the waterfall really is pretty and now Youngjae just feels like an ass for bitching at him all day.

In the end Youngjae’s lungs start burning and he goes up, gasping for breath. Daehyun surfaces next to him with a big smile and they combat some more, trying to get the other to surrender. Eventually, Youngjae gives up struggling and lets him win, slumping against his chest. “That was fun,” he admits, making Daehyun laugh out loud.

“I thought you didn’t want to come here, hm?” he says, teasing, “Oh Daehyun, it’s too hot! No, Daehyun, I’m tired and I don’t want to go! You’re stupid, Daehyun!”

He’s mimicking him, and he smacks him lightly on the chest trying to hold in his laughter. “Shut up,” he says, but Daehyun’s not done humiliating him yet. He reaches around Youngjae’s waist to drag him in closer. “Aw, did I hurt your feelings?”

He leans in to give Youngjae a kiss. “I’m sorry baby--”

“No Dae, stop, not here.”

“What’s wrong?” he frowns. “We’re the only ones here.”

Youngjae looks back over his shoulder and he can see the lake and part of the trail they came from and it’s true, they’re alone, but-

“What if someone comes here?”

It’s not like he’s scared of being a little more open and kissing Daehyun in public anymore, but he knows his boyfriend. He knows that smile he gave him earlier, and if he lets Daehyun kiss him it’s not going to stop there.

Maybe he doesn’t even want it to stop there, but he’s not going to admit that.

Daehyun cups his cheek and turns his head to face him. “It’s okay, I’ll warn you if anybody shows up,” he says, stroking Youngjae’s cheek with his thumb. Youngjae laughs.

“And how are you going to do that, huh? When you’re kissing me?”

Daehyun hesitates. “Well, not while we’re kissing..”

Youngjae bites his lip, and Daehyun’s hand slides from his face to the base of his neck. He already thought he would want that, but hearing him say it out loud is something else entirely. They’ve been together, but they’ve never done anything outside the bedroom and the thought of him and Daehyun, here, somewhat in public makes his toes curl in the sand. The waterfall is beating down on the water hard, and they probably won’t hear anybody coming.

But Daehyun takes his lack of reply as a no, and he is not someone to push him. “I’m sorry, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought-”

Youngjae shakes his head. “I want to, just not..” he mumbles, glancing over his shoulder again.

“All the way?’ Daehyun asks, and he chuckles when Youngjae nods. “Of course not. That wasn’t my plan anyways.”

Youngjae looks at him skeptically. “Your plan? You planned this?”

He shrugs.

“I just thought- I don’t know. That you could blow me or something.” He makes a gesture with his hand, ever so shameless. Youngjae laughs, shaking his head. “You are unbelievable. I don’t even think I’ll be able to do that without drowning,” he says, but he still kisses Daehyun. His shoulders are warm under Youngjae’s hands, and he gives the hard muscles a squeeze.

But he’s not saying outright no. He’s not going to admit it to Daehyun, but the thought of him on his knees, underwater, sucking Daehyun off and Daehyun’s hand on his shoulder, pushing and keeping him down makes his stomach fizz.

(The fact that they’re in a public place does not amplify the want.)

Then Daehyun sucks on the tip of his tongue and Youngjae hums in the back of his throat. It had taken a while to subtly break him of his habit of almost literally trying to devour Youngjae’s mouth and shoving his tongue in his throat, but it was totally worth it because his lips and mouth are just the best when used right. He’s reluctant to open his eyes when Daehyun finally pulls away. He’s already getting turned on.

And along the way Daehyun’s hands slid to his lower back, his fingers now playing with the waistline of his shorts. His eyes are asking permission, and Youngjae nods, leaning in to get more of his lips and tongue again. His own hands slide down to rest on his chest and Daehyun’s dip below his shorts. He palms his ass, pinching lightly and then his fingertips are digging in the crease where his butt meets his thighs, his thumbs pressing in the cheeks. He lets out a mewl and practically nips at Daehyun’s mouth in return.

Not able to help himself he steps even closer so their chests almost touch and puts his hands on Daehyun’s waist, just below water level, lightly scratching the skin. Pulling away, there is a string of spit between their lips and it should be gross but Youngjae really can’t care less right now.

He licks his lips and looks behind him once more while reaching into Daehyun’s underwear. But he doesn’t touch him, yet. Daehyun is looking at him expectantly.

“You have warn me before someone gets here,” he orders, and Daehyun nods quickly but that’s not good enough. “Promise me.”

“I promise! Now get on with it.” He’s impatient, and that’s okay because Youngjae is, too. His hands slide down Daehyun’s slight v-line and his pubic hair and then he touches the base of his dick. It’s already up, not because he’s hard but because of the water, and it feels different to touch him like this. Not exactly bad, just different. The water makes for a friction that’s better than dry air but not as smooth or slick as when with lube. Daehyun drags him in closer by his ass and hooks his chin over his shoulder, breathing in his ear. The angle is a bit cramped for his wrist but he’ll just have to deal with it.

They stay like that, Youngjae fumbling and working his fingers over the shaft and Daehyun making quiet noises. When he’s gotten stiffer and fuller Youngjae slides his hand all the way up, tightening his fingers around the head and pulling the foreskin over and down. The hands on his butt squeeze a little harder and he plays a bit more with the skin before starting to pump his hand over the length and working up a rhythm.

“How does it feel?” Youngjae asks, because well, he is curious and it is taking longer than normal to get him full and hard and ready. Daehyun hums, resting his head against the side of Youngjae’s.

“It’s good, I guess? I mean- it’s kinda weird, but--” he moans quietly when Youngjae softly runs his nail over the underside, “yes there, god. Just, a bit looser feels better.” Youngjae lets go of his tighter grip, letting water flow between his fist and the shaft. “Like this?” He asks, breathless.

He’s so worked up it’s embarrassing, and when Daehyun moans ‘fuck, yes’ in his ear he can’t help but bite down on his shoulder. He can just barely feel the cock in his hand pulse at that. The hands on his ass are still clinging on for dear life with nails pressing into his skin, and Daehyun’s breathing has sped up. “Are you close?” he asks, still mouthing and nipping at his neck and shoulder.

Daehyun shakes his head. “No, I just- it feels good, but..”

 _It isn’t enough._ He doesn’t say it out loud but Youngjae knows, and he pulls back slightly, slowing down the pumping of his loose fist. He rests his forehead on Daehyun’s shoulder and swallows. He’s hard himself, but he wants to do this for Daehyun. He knows he’ll get it back a hundred times better, another time, anyways.

(And maybe he just really wants to do it himself.)

“Still clear?” Just to be sure, because he still has enough mind to remember where they are, but he’s not sure whether Daehyun does, if he let his eyes fall shut or not.

Daehyun whines. “Yeah, but why did you stop?”

Youngjae doesn’t answer. Letting go of Daehyun’s dick, he pulls his shorts down his ass and to his thighs, leaving his hands on his hips.

Now Daehyun catches on, and his eyes grow big. “No, you don’t have to, it’s okay, Jae, I’ll get there.”

Youngjae shakes his head. “I want to. And I don’t even know if this’ll work, I’ll just try, okay?”

He’s feeling nervous, suddenly, but then Daehyun gives him that hazy, trusting gaze, letting him know there’s no need to be. Hands slip out of his shorts and Youngjae takes multiple deep breaths, then sinks to his knees.

It’s not exactly like what he had in mind, earlier, when water fills his mouth along with Daehyun’s dick and he can’t take him as deep as he usually can without gagging. He holds on to Daehyun’s hips tightly to keep himself down. He only manages to get in a few bops halfway down before the air escapes through his nose and he has to go up to breathe.

Youngjae coughs and moves to stroke him again, Daehyun biting his lip and looking almost done for but still worrying.

“You okay?” he pants, cupping Youngjae’s face and giving him a kiss.

“Yeah. I’m just, gonna, like, try with my hands. You have to hold my shoulders and keep me down, okay?”

Daehyun nods, and Youngjae trusts him not to drown him, so he gulps in more air to go down again. His shoulders are pressed down and his knees touch the ground. There’s a sharp shell pressing right in his shin but he concentrates on Daehyun’s dick, thick in his hand and he opens his mouth to take him in.

His taste overpowers that of the water. It’s hot, the idea, of Daehyun watching him right now through the clear water, how he’s working his hands in a twisting motion over the shaft and plays at the slit with his tongue. Hotter even is him squeezing his shoulders and the distinct flavor of precum running on the tip of his tongue. He can feel his lungs burning and the need to let out the air, taking in new, is overwhelming but he fights it. Focusing on the prickly pain in his leg and the fingers digging in his shoulders he carries on. He hollows his cheeks and rubs the head over his tongue and pumps his hands faster, his thumbs and forefingers tighter around the length.

It’s not long before Daehyun’s dick jumps and his hips stutter forward. He comes on the back of Youngjae’s tongue and then the grip on his shoulder loosens. When Youngjae pulls off he slows down his hands to milk the last out of him. The cum drifts in the water, cloudy-looking, but Youngjae doesn’t think about it, he just stands up as quickly as possible. The air fills his lungs as he comes up gasping, and he hadn’t realized how hard he has become in the meantime. Daehyun makes quick work of jerking him off with the right amount of pressure. It does feel weird, the water friction, but when Daehyun fist his hand in his hair and _tugs_ , he comes anyways.

Still panting and refilling his lungs with oxygen, he comes down. Daehyun is still stroking him slowly.  
It makes his body shudder. He pushes his hand away with a grunt, falling into Daehyun’s chest. It’s like his legs are made of jello, and his head feels light.

“Wow. That was..” Daehyun starts, not finding the right words.

“Interesting,” Youngjae finishes. He chuckles, thinking about the fact that he just blew Daehyun, underwater, in a public place on their vacation in Thailand. It’s a crazy thought. He mumbles, “I’m sorry for acting like such a whiny pussy. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay,” Daehyun replies, poking Youngjae in his temple. “I know you love me. But don’t fall asleep on me now. We’re having company.”

 

It’s a family of four that came to visit the site, taking pictures with an expensive camera and the kids immediately diving into the water. They’re oblivious to what went on before them, and Daehyun and Youngjae quickly gather their stuff and leave.

It’s not until they’re out of earshot that they break out laughing, tears filling Daehyun’s eyes.

That was a close one, but Youngjae wouldn’t mind doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting on ao3 (please tell me if I did something wrong) and the first fic I've written that contains some sort of sex.  
> I hope you liked it, and I want to get better at writing so criticism is always welcome!
> 
> \--  
> [ Tumblr ](http://www.lovelyyoungjae.tumblr.com)


End file.
